


Come Back

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Weight Gain [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus is hungry, but he's got more options than he realizes





	Come Back

“Yeah, can I get that twenty bucks like now, or what?”

“Your twenty bucks?”

“Yeah, my twenty bucks.”

“The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high?”

Oh, no, he’s plenty good on drugs for the time being. He just hasn’t had anything left over to spend on food. For a while now. “Well, I’m also quite hungry,” he tells Five. “Tummy’s a rumblin’. _Rrrrrrr_ ”

Five just stares at him. “You’re useless. You’re all useless.”

“Oh, come on. You need to lighten up, old man.”

“Klaus, go home if you’re hungry. The house is _full_ of food.”

“Oh.” Klaus shrugs. “I will I guess.”

Then Five is gone and there’s nothing for Klaus to do but trudge towards the nearest bus stop. He’s not sure why it didn’t occur to him to eat the food at the academy. He had helped himself to the liquor the minute he got there. Then again stealing alcohol is one thing. Raiding the fridge is something you do when you belong in a place. He hasn’t felt like he belonged in that house for a very, very long time. 

He immediately goes to the kitchen, shrugging out of Reginald’s old suit on his way down the stairs. Standing in his underwear he throws open the cupboards and begins to rummage around. There’s bread, peanut butter, cookies, marshmallows. In the fridge he finds jam, milk, fruit, deli meat. There’s also plenty of eggs and things like that but he’s too hungry to waste time on cooking. So he decides to make sandwiches.

Klaus eats a two-inch thick turkey sandwich and then eats another one. He eats a PB&J, a bowl of blueberries and marshmallows, and every chocolate chip cookie that was in the cookie jar. He’s halfway through a glass of milk when he suddenly starts to feel nauseous. A moan escapes and his hands settle over his middle. He finds his stomach swollen and distended, bulging outward with the amount of food he ate. Putting the slightest pressure on it with his palms makes him feel like he’s going to explode. Christ, why did he eat so much? After a second to steady himself, Klaus levers himself up onto the table. He stretches out on the tabletop and carefully rubs his gut as he concentrates on breathing in and out. 

“Klaus?”

Klaus lifts his head to peer over the swell of his stomach. It’s Allison, walking into the kitchen and eyeing him warily. “Allison,” he says. “I was just…” His hands flutter in the air, searching for the words. “Helping myself to a little lunch.”

Allison looks around at the mess in the kitchen. There’s open jars of food, a half-finished loaf of bread, a gallon of milk left sitting out. “Did you eat all this?”

Klaus pushes himself to sit up, groaning as he does, and sees Allison’s eyes settle on his stomach. She starts to give him the sad, knowing look she had when she spied the rehab bracelet around his wrist. “There’s so much food down here,” he mutters, almost apologetically. “I guess I just got started and…”

“You know it’ll still be here tomorrow, right?” Allison’s voice is gentle, understanding. “Just come back when you’re hungry.”

“I know, I know. You’re right.” Klaus lowers himself back down and lets out a low moan. “Thanks, Allison.”

“Any time, bro.” He can’t see her face but he hears her concern clearly enough. After a minute she must decide that he'll be okay on his own. The sound of her heels clicking follows her back up the steps.

Five was right, the house is full of food. And Allison's right, it's not going anywhere. Klaus just has to get used to the idea. It seems like the kind of thing he can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted a fic like this today lol but this is a headcanon I've had for a while. I really enjoy the idea of Allison being the one with the best understanding of the various ways Klaus' addiction has affected him and his life. I think they bonded a lot as kids over having "girly" interests and because of that she knows him on a deeper level than the others. She gets why he does what he does and tries not to judge him.


End file.
